


Kindness of an Alpha

by GenesisKey (LokiLover84)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/GenesisKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek treats each of his pack differently when it comes to sex. With Isaac, it's slow, tender and loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness of an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, yea, so I think that an Alpha might have sex with the Betas of his pack, to sort of cement the bond, ya'know? Anyway, I think Derek would be very sweet and tender with Isaac, since he's had so much bad in his life. It's more about Derek making Isaac feel loved and secure, than the sex. (Oh, and I kinda see Isaac as around 19, so no underage...)

To every Beta in his pack, Derek is Alpha. They obey with a minimum of fuss and questions, usually, to any request Derek may make. 

Yet there are different ways of getting the best reponse from each member of his pack. Boyd likes to feel wanted, useful, and so Derek gives him the tasks that require muscle, things that need doing when Derek is to preoccupied by other matters to be able to handle everything. 

Erica... She wants to be loved. She needs reassurance that she is useful, pretty, and strong, after a lifetime of being ignored, laughed and and made to felt weak. So Derek uses her as a pawn, it's true, but she feels beautiful and powerful when using looks she never knew she had, until now, to extract information Derek might find useful.  
But Isaac... Isaac is a special case. He needs freedom, and love, and tenderness-- things he rarely got from his father. He needs to be taken apart, gently, not rushed, nor made to feel as if he's trapped, even if the situation is something beyond his control. 

Which is why Derek's using tonight to remind Isaac that he's all those things and more-- strong, free, wild, but loved, cherished and safe under Derek's careful watch.  
There's never any restraints used during Derek's time with Isaac. He knows enough to sense that Isaac would never submit to bondage, though Derek hopes that someday, with the right knots and the ability to pull free if it ever gets to be too much, he might get beyond his fear and find the bindings bring pleasure, not pain. 

But they're nowhere near that point yet. 

Isaac lays pliant under Derek's hands, as Derek, who is straddling Isaac's hips, brushes his fingers down Isaac's back. It's a soft touch, but strong, a reminder that Isaac can give his tension, his worry and his fear over to Derek. 

To his Alpha. 

Like always, Isaac takes a while to be completely comfortable with the attention he's recieving. After a lifetime of abuse, it's hard for him to relax, and completely let go. But after almost an hour of careful, gentle massage, Isaac loosens under Derek, and when Derek slides off Isaac's hips, the younger man cants them up, presenting himself slowly to his 

Alpha. 

It's something that always takes Derek's breath away. That a member of his pack could be so submissive while still being so strong. If he were a bit weaker, had the years of abuse broken him, Isaac would be an Omega, completely willing to give himself over, body and soul, to his Alpha, taking orders without question. But Omegas need to be protected, since they're not as strong as Alphas or even Betas. 

But the weak and strong reside equally in Isaac, and it makes him beautiful in Derek's eyes. 

Derek slowly discards his clothes as Isaac watches him over his shoulder, eyes the color of sunflowers, teeth slightly elongated. He never breaks eye contact with Derek, even as the Alpha retrieves a tube of lube and coats his cock with the slick. His eyes turn red, and Isaac's lashes flutter a little, but he still never looks away. 

Derek slides inside Isaac easily, with as many times as they've done this a template for this time, and all the times to come. Derek is gentle with him, soothing with his touches and slow with the thrusts of his hips. It doesn't take much to get Isaac right to the edge, with Derek whispering how beautiful Isaac is, how powerful that he can give himself over to  
Derek so completely....

Isaac comes with barely a gasp, a little broken moan and a clenching that has Derek coming inside him, his own roar dimmed to a mere whimper. It's always this way-- Derek is quiet only for Isaac. When he's slipped from Isaac's body, he rolls off the younger man, curling onto his side and tucking Isaac in close to him, Isaac's head tucked almost under his arm, the taller, gangly teen curling into his Alphas side. Derek slides into sleep feeling almost as protective as Isaac does protected.


End file.
